


Dancin' Your Memory Away

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Men, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Dancing, Surprise Visits, Trains, Unrequited Love, getting over a heartbreak, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Sequel to Janie94's lovely fic 'Dancing With Tears In My Eyes'.Robert and Marco are getting married, and Thomas and Erik are their best men and suffer from their unrequited love for Robert and Marco. Will their dance bring them closer together and maybe even heal their broken hearts?





	1. Dancing Cheek To Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dancing With Tears In My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567442) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> My dearest Janie94, I am really not in the mood for the football fandom these days, but I simply had to write this for you after your mail this morning. Consider this my 'comment' on the last chapter I promised you, but I will comment on it as well of course, tomorrow after work, I guess. You made me ship Erik and Thomas together, so it had to be them here in this story. <33 I really hope that you will like it, and I might perhaps add a second chapter to this story if you would like a more 'mature' addition to their first cautious flirting. ;-*
> 
> I tried to stay in character with your title, and this title is a song title as well. :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Erik are Robert's and Marco's best men on their wedding, trying to console each other for their unrequited love by dancing with each other...

“It is still hard to see them dance like this, isn't it?” Erik stepped beside Thomas to watch the happy couple slowly sway over the dance floor. Thomas shrugged his shoulders. “You tell me, Erik. I'm not the only one in love with someone I can't have here.”

Thomas didn't avert his eyes from Marco and Robert to look at the brunet, his eyes fixed on the blond Dortmunder and the dark-haired Münchner, who held each other tight in their first dance as a married couple, their heads resting one one another's shoulders as they swayed and swung around together, Robert's natural grace and Marco's eagerness to do this right covering the few false steps and clumsy moves mostly. But the blond Münchner could yet see the brief smile flickering over the younger man's handsome features, and the quick sidelong glance Erik gave him.

“No, you're not, but I wasn't the one attending to a dancing course to make sure that the man I'm in love with would be able to dance with his one true love on their wedding day without embarrassing himself.” Erik's voice was calm and almost cheerful, but Thomas could hear the suppressed undertone nevertheless, and he was pretty sure that Erik's mouth hurt from the frozen smile he had shown the entire day as much as his lips hurt from his own forced and partly faked smile.

“It wasn't for their wedding day, actually. It was for the day Robert proposed to Marco.”

Erik's snort was audible despite the rather loud music. The brunet defender raised one of his perfectly curved eyebrows at him. “Does this make a difference to you?”

“No, it does not.” Thomas slowly turned his head to finally look at his counterpart. They had come very close over the last months because Marco had asked Erik to be his best man like Robert had asked him to be his best man, and Erik and Thomas had been the one organizing Marco's and Robert's wedding in Dortmund, coming much closer during the long process than they had been before.

The blond Münchner still marveled how it could be that Marco was totally clueless about Erik's feelings for him, asking Erik to be his best man and organize his wedding with Robert without realizing what he did to his friend with his request. Thomas had needed less than half an hour to see the longing and love for Marco in Erik's eyes whenever he looked at the older Dortmunder, but this was perhaps simply because Thomas was in the same situation with Robert, because he and Erik were kindred spirits when it came to unrequited love with a teammate and friend.

Thomas hadn't asked Robert whether or not he knew about Erik's feelings for the man he wanted to marry himself, and Erik's barely hidden relief about his silence had proved to him that Robert most likely didn't know that Erik was in love with his boyfriend.

Thomas had almost been angry with Marco for being so blind and dense, for asking Erik to organize his marriage with another man and causing him so much harm and grief with his wish. He himself had at least had the choice when Robert had asked him to be his best man, and it had actually been him suggesting to Robert that he would let him arrange everything together with Marco's friends and family.

“Why did you agree to Marco's request to be his best man, Erik? I can see how much it hurts you to see him with Robert,” he had once asked him, and Erik had only looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. “For the same reason you're being his best man and the organizer of his wedding, because I love him and want to see him happy. This is what true love is all about after all, right?”

Thomas remembered this talk as he now looked at Erik, his eyes traveling over his slim body dressed in a tight and perfectly fitting wedding suit. The male guests all wore black suits with white dress shirts, and Thomas had had the idea of the 'Dortmunder' half of the guests wearing cravats or bow ties in red, white and blue to show their connection to Munich, and the 'Münchner' half to wear yellow-golden and black to show their link to Dortmund this way. The same dress-code went for the female guests and their dresses, and Thomas' idea had aroused excited shouts, laughter and a lot of eager planning, but he had actually made this suggestion to spare Erik having to wear his old colors as long as he was still struggling with adjusting to his new ones.

“My beloved colors suit you, Durm,” he said, looking pointedly at Erik's cravat, pulling the mocking snort from his partner in crime he had hoped to evoke from him. “I can't say the same about you, Müller, this bright yellow really stings in the eye!” the younger man retorted, but Thomas could see his shoulders releasing some of the tension that had made them stiff and hunched.

“Why don't you dance with me then, Durm? You wouldn't need to look at my truly beautiful and magnificent cravat any longer...” he drawled, and he was surprised to find his heart missing a beat while he waited for Erik's answer. He had come to like and value Erik as a dear friend over the last months, and somehow it was really important to him to dance with the younger man all of a sudden.

“Hmm, why not?” Erik agreed after a few seconds of hesitation, biting his lips, and Thomas couldn't avert his eyes from the soft pink flesh of Erik's mouth. “But I have to warn you, I didn't go to a dancing course with Marco...”

Thomas chuckled as he looked back to the happy couple still gliding back and forth over the dance floor more or less elegantly. Their deep love for each other and their obvious happiness made up more than enough for the clumsiness Marco tried to lead Robert with, but it was still a funny sight, and Thomas was sure that Robert's poor feet had had several painful encounters with Marco's polished shoes since they had started to dance.

“This is not to overlook, I can assure you. Although I highly doubt that attending to a dancing class would have improved Marco's skills on the dance floor considerably.”

Erik tried to scowl at him, but Thomas could see the sparks of laughter dancing in his hazel-green eyes as he followed Thomas' gaze. “You're talking about my best friend here, you know that, Müller, don't you?”

Thomas grinned and offered Erik his hand. “Yes, I know that, Durm. As much as I know that you don't need a dancing course to dance like God Adonis himself. Your natural elegance and grace will be enough for that.”

“Oh, wow, thank you.” Erik's blush was visible even in the dark corner where they were standing. The younger one took his hand and let Thomas guide him on the dance floor, and Thomas took him in his arms and pulled him close, Erik's soft light-brown strands tickling his chin when he rested his cheek against Thomas'. His fresh aftershave filled Thomas' nose, and somehow it didn't hurt as much to look at Robert and Marco any longer as it had hurt to look at them without holding Erik close and sway over the dance floor together with him.

“And here we are, dancing cheek to cheek at Robert's and Marco's wedding party, Durm. I didn't think that this was ever going to happen,” he said rather theatrically, but also a little bit too hoarsely for his liking, trying to joke away the tension suddenly lying in the air between them.

Erik's chuckle was muffled by the collar of his black suit, and Thomas could hear the slight trembling in it, which proved to Thomas that Erik had noticed the mood change between them as well. He instinctively pulled him closer until they were touching almost everywhere, enjoying how perfectly Erik fitted in his arms. Slow waltz had been one of his favorite dances during the dancing class he had attended together with Robert, and he had been right with Erik being naturally gifted when it came to dancing as well.

“You're a hopeless romantic, Müller, aren't you? Don't think that dancing cheek to cheek with you tonight will stop me from stopping you the next time we'll have to play against each other. I'll show no mercy to you when it comes to beating you arrogant and far too self-confident FCBler.”

Thomas slowly whirled them around their axis, using their turn as an excuse to bury his nose in Erik's fragrant hair and brush his lips over his temples. “I would never expect you to do that, Durm. Besides, I don't need your mercy to escape your attempts to keep me from scoring. But it really hurts me that you can still think of football while you're dancing with the biggest dancer this world has ever seen!” he complained, pulling another snicker from the picture of handsomeness and elegance he held in his arms.

Thomas narrowed his eyes at Roman Bürki when the latter strolled over to them, apparently wanting to dance with Erik himself. He wouldn't let any other guest dance with Erik because dancing with the most beautiful man in this hall except for Robert was his reward for organizing the wedding and watch the man he admired and desired with his newly wed husband.

“The biggest dancer in the world? You're flattering yourself, Müller.” Erik peered up at him without removing his head from where it was pillowed on Thomas' shoulder. “But you are for sure the best dancer here in this hall. It's a good thing that Marco has to content himself with the second best dancer, because I don't plan to let anyone else here dance with you tonight, I think I deserve to get at least the best dancer if I can't have the man I'm in love with.”

“I see.” Thomas' hand had begun to stroke over Erik's back without him even noticing it, but he didn't stop when he realized what he was doing, and Erik didn't seem to mind Thomas stroking his back either. He only snuggled closer, pressing his cheek more firmly against Thomas' dark-blond stubble. Thomas' heart had missed another beat at Erik's unexpected praise, and he drew in a shaky breath.

“What about Robert? What if he wants to dance with me?” the Münchner asked, not sure which answer he wanted to hear and what the lump he felt in his throat meant. It couldn't be that he felt more than only friendship for Erik, could it? But Erik was handsome and desirable and kind and a real good friend, and falling for him might actually be not as crazy, stupid and bad as it looked like at first sight.

“No way, Müller. Robert didn't see the treasure right before his nose, so he has to watch you dance with someone else tonight. He had his chances during your course, and I'm not going to let you out of sight and out of my arms, forget it. He really deserves his hurting feet for not having seen and valued your obvious merits.”

“You're not letting me out of sight and your arms? Is this a threat or a promise, Durm?” Thomas asked, doing his best to sound cheerful and mocking as he tried to remember the last time he had been able to flirt like this, lighthearted and with butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He really hoped that Erik was feeling the same way, because he wouldn't stand another heartache, not again.

“A promise of course, Müller, only a promise, what do you think?” Erik gave back offendedly, gazing at him with a frown and a pout but mischievous sparks glittering in his beautiful eyes, and Thomas smiled at him and pulled him close once more. “I'm glad to hear that, Erik, you can be pretty scary if you want to...”

“Can I?” Erik looked surprised before returning Thomas' smile. “Hmm, but not tonight. Tonight, I don't want to be scary, all I want to do is dance cheek to cheek with the best dancer here in this hall, Thomas – with you!” he whispered changing from Thomas' last name to his first name again.

“This can be arranged, Erik, don't worry. You and me dancing cheek to cheek until morning comes,” Thomas promised to him, and this was what they did afterwards, dancing together until the last guest had called it a night and the sun was slowly rising over the horizon, dancing the memory of their lost loves away until the thought of Robert and Marco didn't hurt them any longer.


	2. Dancing In The Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Erik have danced at Robert's and Marco's wedding. Now, Thomas can't get Erik out of his head again, and he decides to surprise Erik with an unexpected visit in Stuttgart. Unfortunately, the train he travels with has to stop in Ulm because of some 'special circumstances'... Will Thomas' visit be ruined because of that, or will he yet find a way to see the man he has fallen in love with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Janie94, I managed to finish the second chapter today, and I couldn't resist to post it. It has become much longer than expected - which is not surprising at all knowing me, so the 'mature stuff' has to appear in chapter 3 - which will hopefully be the last one of this impromptu story. I must admit that Durmüller has really grown on me, and I love writing these two together.
> 
> This chapter is probably hopelessly cheesy and fluffy and what most people think that young men wouldn't behave this way, but young men can be pretty romantic, and I simply couldn't resist the temptation. I have never been in Ulm myself, so I have no clue how the city looks like, but it is an old city, and I am sure that there must be some small streets somewhere around the Münster and also some exclusive restaurants nearby. Let's pretend that there are. :-)
> 
> 'Münster': a large and important cathedral, the Ulmer Münster has the highest church tower in the world.  
> 'Deutsche Bahn': The name for the German railway.  
> 'ICE': Inter City Express, a special and fast German train.
> 
> I know that Erik's transfer to Stuttgart is not official and fixed yet, but I do hope that everything will go well for him, and I had to adress this for most of us difficult topic in this chapter, I hope that I managed to stay decent and respectful enough.
> 
> This story is all about dancing, and the story and chapter titles are all titles from songs, I hope that I will find a nice one for chapter 3 as well. ;-D

_„Dear passengers, this train will end in Ulm because of special circumstances. Please exit train in Ulm main station and ask there for further information and other connections to Stuttgart, Mannheim and Frankfurt/Main.”_

“Shit! They can't be serious! What am I supposed to do now?!” Thomas hit the armrest of his seat with his fist, staring out of the window with narrowed eyes. The ICE was already slowing down, the landscape flying by before the large glass front less and less fast, changing from fields, trees and bushes to the grayish buildings of Ulm's suburbs.

The blond Münchner sighed heart-feltedly, pulling at his cap to hide his face a little bit better. He would have preferred to take his own car to reach his goal, but the terrible traffic jams that would await him somewhere between Munich and Stuttgart with a certainty of hundred percents – no matter on which day and time he would use the motorway – had caused him to reconsider his choice and buy a first-class-ticket for the much more comfortable ICE instead.

Traveling between Munich and Stuttgart by train usually took much less time than traveling by car, but fate seemed to have turned against him, mocking him and keeping him away from the one he longed to see so badly.

He possibly couldn't have known that there would be 'special circumstances' forcing him to leave his train in Ulm instead of traveling the entire distance of about 240 kilometers comfortably in his otherwise empty compartment, and Thomas could only hope that there would be another train bringing him to Stuttgart and the one new Stuttgarter he wanted to see there.

Erik Durm.

His accomplice when they had organized Robert's and Marco's wedding reception together, and the man he simply couldn't stop thinking of ever since they had danced through the whole night together cheek to cheek – until the two of them had been the only ones left in the large hall of the Dortmunder hotel where Marco and Robert had wanted to celebrate their wedding.

They had sat on a bench in the park nearby afterwards, watching the sun rise in companionable silence, their fingers loosely entangled on Thomas' left knee. Words had been no longer needed between them, and they had said goodbye to each other hours later with a smile and a soft peck on each other's cheeks, promising to stay in contact and talk on a regular basis, wanting to spend some quality time together when their clubs would play against each other at the latest.

Which would be in December only, a few days before Christmas, and Thomas really couldn't wait that long. This was the reason why he had decided to surprise the younger player with a spontaneous visit in his new home Stuttgart when the opportunity to do that had offered itself to him so unexpectedly, and his heart was beating faster in his chest and his palms were damp ever since he had booked the ticket and the hotel room – just in case that Erik wouldn't feel comfortable with Thomas sleeping in his guest room or on his sofa. (Thomas didn't dare dreaming of being invited into Erik's bedroom at this point).

They had chatted via WhatsApp and social media almost daily since Robert's and Marco's wedding, and the blond Münchner knew that Erik had three days off because he was still not fully back to normal and needed more breaks in between the matches than usual, but he was much better than he had been over the past months. Thomas had caught a minor cold one week ago, and his team doctor hadn't signed him fit to play the previous day, but he had allowed him to leave Munich for a short stay in another city when Thomas had told him that he wanted to visit a friend.

_“We'll arrive in Ulm main station in about five minutes. Please exit train, this ICE ends in Ulm, main station today.”_

Thomas rose to his feet and took his overnight bag, pulling at his cap again. Somehow, he would find another train that would bring him to Stuttgart, and if it took him until midnight to get there.

 

***

 

Thomas looked questioningly around, searching for a conductor he could ask about the next train to Stuttgart. He was slightly desperate after listening to several announcements within the last ten minutes, and he had a hard time with slaloming his way through the overcrowded station hall to reach the service point of the German Railway.

His ICE obviously hadn't been the only train stuck in Ulm because of some 'special circumstances' nobody really seemed to know about, and Thomas suppressed a low growl when another passenger collided with him and accidentally pushed against his bag. There were still five people standing in the line before his counter, and Thomas strained his ears to listen to what the unimpressed looking woman sitting behind the counter said to a slim young man dressed in jeans and a hoodie. Light-brown hair was visible under the cap he wore, and Thomas' heart missed a beat because the young man reminded him of Erik, something that wasn't possible of course. Erik was in Stuttgart, oblivious to Thomas' problems to catch another train, and he'd better focus on the middle-aged woman to get the information he needed.

“I'm very sorry, but I can't tell you when the next train to Munich will leave Ulm, sir. The line between Stuttgart and Munich broke down because of an accident that happened 5 kilometers before Munich's main station, right after the last ICE coming from Munich arrived here in Ulm twenty minutes ago. There is no other train, and it will take some hours to organize buses in case that the repairs will take longer than first thought. At the moment, it is still unclear how long it will take to re-open the line. Unfortunately, the line between Ulm and Stuttgart is closed at the moment as well, there has been a thunderstorm that damaged the overhead wire. You could travel to Nürnberg and try to get a train back to Stuttgart from there instead, but there is no direct line you can use, so perhaps staying in a hotel room and continue your trip tomorrow would be the better option...”

Thomas could only see the young man's back, but it was clear to see that he was as pissed off as Thomas himself felt by the horrible news. “I don't want to stay in Ulm or go to Nürnberg instead. I need to go to Munich – today! It's really important!” the unfortunate traveler almost pleaded, and Thomas could feel his mouth literally drop to the ground when he heard the other man's voice and finally took a closer look at him. He squeezed himself through the crowed as quickly as the other travelers waiting in the long lines allowed him to move, earning angry shouts and pushes with his behavior, but he couldn't have cared less about it.

“I''m really sorry, but there is no train going to Munich or Stuttgart for the next couple of hours,” the blond woman said just when Thomas had reached the young man, tugging at his jacket to get his attention.

“Erik? I can't believe it! What are you doing here in Ulm?”

 

***

 

Erik gaped at him for a moment with big hazel-green eyes and a rather stupid expression on his handsome features, and Thomas couldn't help but think that he looked simply adorable as confused and shocked as he seemed to be about their unexpected encounter in Ulm. The blond Münchner took his arm and led him to a corner where they would be out of the way and could talk to each other privately.

He could feel people staring at their backs, and he knew that it wouldn't take long until they would be surrounded by several fans asking for autographs or selfies with them.

Erik still hadn't recovered from his shock when Thomas had found a small spot between the lockers where they would be undisturbed for a few minutes at least, and the older one smiled at him, repeating his question:

“Erik, what are you doing here in Ulm?”

The brunet shook his head and blinked tilting his head to the side, smiling sheepishly at Thomas. “I wanted to surprise you with an impromptu visit in Munich, Müller. The doctor said that it would be okay, and knowing that you wouldn't play at the weekend either, I thought that it would be nice to see you before December...” His voice trailed off, and Thomas admired the beautiful sight of Erik's softly rounded cheeks burning in a bright pink color because of his excitement and his embarrassment.

He chuckled and stepped a little bit closer. “We've had the same idea then, Durm. I thought it would be nice to see for myself how you're doing in Stuttgart, and I think that we're really lucky that both of us got stuck here in Ulm because otherwise, you would be sitting in the train to Munich and I would be sitting in the train to Stuttgart without any chance to actually see each other.”

Erik peered up at him from under his thick lashes with a grin. “Seems as if we'll be stuck here for the next hours, so why don't we go on a little sightseeing tour until the next train's departure to either Munich or Stuttgart will be announced? I've always wanted to climb the Ulmer Münster.”

Thomas' mouth hurt from his wide grin. “I have a much better idea, Durm. I really don't want to spend the entire evening or even half of the night in the small compartment of a train, so why don't we look for a nice hotel and stay in Ulm overnight? We'd have plenty of time to climb the Ulmer Münster and do some sightseeing this way. I'm sure that we will also find a place where we can have dinner and maybe even dance afterwards...”

Erik's blush increased, but he smiled. “That sounds more like a date than like a simple visit between friends,” he stated, sounding a little bit hoarse, and Thomas could feel his own cheeks reddening.

“That's probably because it is supposed to be a date, Durm. I plan to spoil you shamelessly, I have to justify my reputation as a hopeless romantic after all.”

“Have you?” Erik chewed on his bottom lip as he considered him for a moment. “It has been a long time since I've last had a date, I'm not even dressed properly.” He looked down at himself, and Thomas could see his doubts about his casual dressing.

Thomas had chosen a dark-blue jeans and a white shirt dress together with his favorite leather jacket, and he could see that the younger one felt a little bit uncomfortable in his worn sweatshirt. “You look great, Erik,” Thomas assured him gently, “you'd look great in a potato sack, and the only thing important to me is that we can be together.”

“If you say so...” Erik sighed but smiled a little bit.

“Yes, I do.” Thomas grabbed their bags and jerked his head in the direction of the exit. “Ready to explore Ulm with me?”

“Yes, I am.” Erik followed Thomas through the crowd, and together they left the station to search for a hotel and climb the highest church tower of the entire world, neither of them being angry about being stuck in Ulm any longer only the slightest.

 

***

 

“So how are things going in Stuttgart?” Thomas regarded Erik from over his slice of pizza, licking the cheese and the tomato sauce from his lips. Erik looked down at the spaghetti he had rolled skillfully around his fork, and Thomas regretted that he had asked this question. He had avoided asking Erik about his new life in Stuttgart and his feelings for Marco as best as he could over the last weeks, but he needed to be sure that they could become more than just friends or friends with benefits before taking things further.

They had found a good hotel and Thomas had booked the two best rooms which were more suites than actual rooms, hoping that they would need only one of them, but he hadn't wanted to rush or force Erik into any decision he might come to regret perhaps as the evening and their date went on. Their bags were safely stored in their suites, and they had had a lot of fun with exploring the city and climbing the high tower of the Ulmer Münster, giving a few autographs and letting their fans take some selfies and pictures with them.

The climbing had been straining and both of them had been out of breath, but the breathtaking view from the platform had made up more than enough for their unexpected exercising. Erik had even snuggled close to him a little bit more than strictly necessary because of the rather limited space they had on the small platform, the deep abyss and the harsh wind blowing in such heights apparently making him feel uncomfortable. Thomas had just smiled at him in understanding instead of teasing him and he had dared to wrap his arm around Erik's shoulder as they had enjoyed the view.

Needless to say that Thomas hadn't been in a hurry to get back down again, because Erik's warm body nestled against his side had aroused feelings in him he had thought to never feel after seeing Robert dance together with Marco. His breath had hitched in his throat when Erik's hand had snaked itself around his waist, and Thomas had looked at the handsome brunet and promised him to protect him from falling.

_“I know that you would, Thomas. I feel safe with you.”_

Erik's words spoken with great sincerity had meant the world to the older one, and he had climbed down the steep stairs in front of Erik to protect him from being pushed and shoved by the other tower visitors, scowling at everyone who wasn't careful and fast enough to step aside and make room for Erik. After visiting the church tower, they had strolled around aimlessly in the city and talked about their families and childhood, and Thomas had listened to Erik's funny stories with rapt devotion.

Thomas had also used the opportunity to take as many pictures from Erik as he was able to, on the tower, in the city and everywhere he could, and he knew that he would spend a considerable amount of time with just looking at Erik's handsome face on his smartphone in the future. His heart was beating in his chest like crazy, the butterflies that had obviously chosen his stomach to be their new home clapped their wings whenever Erik looked at him with those beautiful hazel-green eyes, and his normally comfortably fitting jeans had become rather tight because of his overreacting libido. Thomas was glad that he was sitting opposite Erik and that the table clothes were long enough to hide his inappropriate reaction to Erik's mere presence.

He had been so foresighted to ask the reception lady in the hotel for a nice restaurant where they could have dinner undisturbed and without being the 'attraction of the evening', and the friendly woman had booked a table for them in an exclusive pizzeria near the Münster and described the way to it without blinking.

Their table was placed in a niche with a good view to the illuminated cathedral, and the waiter who served them was unobtrusive and professional and hadn't looked twice at Erik's comfortable sweater. Sometimes, it was a privilege to be a well-known footballer, which made things a lot easier now and then, especially when it came to dress codes or something like that.

The blond Münchner took a quick look around before reaching over the table and squeeze Erik's fingers.

“I'm sorry, Erik, it's still hurting, I should have known that and not asked you about it.”

Erik squeezed back and smiled, taking a bite from his delicious dish. “It's hurting much less than I thought it would,” he finally admitted when he had swallowed his bite. “Of course I'm still homesick oftentimes, but I really needed this change. Not only because of Marco, although my unrequited feelings for him surely had something to do with my problems. But it had already started long before that, I simply didn't want to see it. I wanted to prove myself so badly, but nothing seemed to work, and the harder I tried to convince myself that staying in Dortmund would be the best for me, the worse everything became. I'm still not back fully to my former self and my best form and health, but it is getting better every day, bit by bit, and I'm actually happy in Stuttgart. It's a good club – even with all the problems we have to face at the moment.”

Erik went silent, smiling uncertainly at Thomas, his eyes pleading him to tell him that he was right and that he hadn't made a big mistake. Thomas enclosed Erik's cold hand lying next to his plate with his own warm fingers again, not caring whether or not someone would see them.

“Stuttgart is a good club, Erik. You've made the right choice. Your well-being and your happiness is more important than anything else, and it takes great courage to make such a decision and start anew like you did. I admire you for that, it would have been much easier to just go on like always and hope for things changing and getting better by themselves. I could see how unhappy you had been over the last year, and you did the right thing, believe me.”

“Thank you, Thomas.” Erik blushed and looked down at his halfway empty plate. It had been a huge portion, and Erik had only nibbled on his spaghetti over the past fifteen minutes. Thomas pushed his own plate to the side and emptied his glass of water.

“Are you sated, hazel-eye?”

“Hazel-eye?” The younger one cocked his head to the side and licked his lip, and Thomas forgot how to breathe when he looked at him. Erik was so beautiful and desirable, and he didn't even know what he did to Thomas when he looked at him like that: like a little boy begging his parents for the puppy he wanted to have more than anything.

“It's a good nick-name for you, Durm,” he countered with a wink to hide his emotion and his feelings, “but rivals from other clubs really shouldn't be allowed to have such beautiful hazel-green eyes and such long lashes. I have always loved hazelnuts, and I know for sure that you're doing this on purpose, looking at me like that to practice for our next encounter on the pitch - where you'll try to distract me from scoring by fluttering your lashes at me while stealing the ball from my feet. Forget it, I'm immune to such mean attempts!”

This theatrical accusation pulled the happy snicker from the young defender Thomas had longed to hear, and he winked at him again before trying to get their waiter's attention.

 

***

 

Five minutes later, they stood outside the restaurant in the cool and fresh air of the early night, while Thomas stuffed his wallet back into his pocket. “It was a generous tip,” Erik said with a sidelong glance, “I could have paid for myself.”

“Yes, it was, and no, you could have not. This is a date, remember? Have you ever heard of a date where the hazel-eyed prince has to pay for his dinner?”

Erik chuckled at that. “No, I haven't. You're really a hopeless romantic, Müller.”

“Yes, I am, Durm, and I am quite proud of that!” Thomas gave back, resisting the childish urge to stick his tongue out at Erik. They walked in the direction of the large cathedral side by side, and Thomas mused about taking Erik's hand when the younger man suddenly stopped, turning his head in the other direction. “Can you hear that, Thomas? Someone's playing a violin!”

Thomas listened for a moment, his gaze scanning the dark houses on the right side of the small street. They were standing a few meters away from where the alley opened to the huge place before the Münster, and only few other pedestrians were visible as dark shadows against the illuminated building. The wistful melody of the violin apparently came from one of the houses where one of the windows on the first floor was opened wide.

Thomas turned around to bow before Erik, offering him his hand and his arm. “May I ask you for this dance, my beautiful hazel-eyed prince?”

Erik stared at him and swallowed, but he came into Thomas' arms and started to dance with him, his head resting on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas gently moved them back and forth in the dark alley, swaying from one side to the other and turning them around their axis to the beautiful tunes that wafted through the otherwise silent air. Their entangled fingers were pressed against Thomas' collarbone, and Erik's left arm was wrapped around Thomas' back while they danced, and the blond Münchner tried to remember the last time he had been as happy as he felt in this moment, dancing with the man he had fallen in love without even noticing it.

It must have happened on Robert's and Marco's wedding, when they had danced together cheek to cheek for the first time, and their first dance had truly been romantic and special, but this dance now, happening in a dark alley in front of the Ulmer Münster to the sounds of a lonesome violin, felt almost magical, and Thomas pulled Erik as close as he could and kissed his fragrant hair, his heart singing with joy and love.

“Hmm, if I am the prince, who are you, then, Thomas?” Erik finally whispered when they had danced in the dark alley for a while, raising his head from his shoulder and looking expectantly at him. Thomas smiled at him and brushed his cheek with his lips. “I am the king of the glorious and big fairy tale kingdom of course. I had sent out my men to search for the most beautiful and worthiest prince in every kingdom to become my mate, but they hadn't been successful, and so I decided to travel around and search for this prince myself.”

“I see. Have you found him?” Erik's voice was hoarse and trembled slightly, and Thomas knew what he needed to know. He cleared his throat, swinging them in the other direction.

“I met a lot of handsome and kind men and even e few princes. One of them was very attractive with blue eyes and dark hair, and there was an aura of melancholy surrounding him that drew me in. We became friends and for a while, I thought him to be my prince, but he loved somebody else, someone who made him truly happy. He is still my friend, and he means a lot to me, but now I know that he wasn't the right prince for me and that I never loved him like I love the one who actually is the right one for me.”

“And who is the right prince for you?” Erik's eyes were dark with some strong emotions as he gazed at him from under his thick lashes.

Thomas cleared his throat and gently bent Erik's head backwards, his strong arm holding him safe but trapped in this position. “The prince with the most beautiful hazel-green eyes the world has ever known. He danced with me on the other prince's wedding, and he chased the darkness in my broken heart away with his smile. Ever since then, I can't stop thinking and dreaming of him, the thought of him filling my heart and my mind. My only wish is to be with him and to see him happy, and I hope that he will learn to love me back one day because I know for sure that I will never love anyone else like I love my hazel-eyed prince.”

Thomas slowly pulled Erik upwards again, waiting for his reaction and hardly daring to breathe, because his happiness depended on what his beloved hazel-eye would say to him now.

Erik looked silently at him for a moment before swinging them around and stopping right under the window where the unknown musician enchanted them with their skillful play, the wistful tunes of the violin covering them like a soft, silken blanket. The younger one wrapped both arms around Thomas' neck and pulled him close, their lips only inches apart.

“Your hazel-eyed prince doesn't need to learn to love you, my brave King Thomas, because he already loves you very much,” he whispered, bringing their lips together in a first almost shy and tender kiss.


	3. Dancing With The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Erik have spent a wonderful day in Ulm, and they have confessed their love to each other while dancing in a dark street to the sounds of a violin. Will they spend the night together in one room or will Erik want to sleep alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Janie94, the second part of this chapter has become quite a mess because of your new chapter of LSN. I hope that you are proud of yourself for driving my blood pressure to new levels. ;-*  
> I hope that the outcome of what my fingers typed while my mind was still dizzy and spinning after reading Robert's talk with Marco and Thomas will be at least readable... <33
> 
> My dear readers, according to the latest news, Erik will most likely stay in Dortmund for the next season. I didn't want to delete this story or rewrite it because of that, this fic could be taken as an AU, after all the possibility that he would transfer to Stuttgart was there, even though I am happy that he will stay in Dortmund at least for the time being, I guess. <33

Erik's lips upon his own were soft and warm, and Thomas pulled the younger man close with a moan, dwelling in the softness and warmth of his mouth for a moment before carefully deepening their first kiss.

The blond Münchner wanted it to be perfect for the beautiful brunet trembling in his arms like a small bird, he wanted Erik to remember their first date and their first kiss here in Ulm forever. “Erik, my beautiful Erik,” he whispered, gently asking for permission to explore the wonders Erik had to offer with the tip of his curious tongue. It had been a rather long time since Thomas had kissed someone, kissed like lovers would kiss each other at least.

But he didn't need to think about what to do, his body and his mouth still remembering what a real kiss should be like, and he seemed to do it right if Erik's sweet moans and sighs were any indication to go by with.

Thomas let his tongue slip inside Erik's mouth when the younger one granted him access to the soft cavern, licking and caressing each spot within his reach with rapt devotion and tender curiosity. Erik felt so perfect in his arms, just as if he had been made only to fit into his loving embrace by fate, and Thomas felt as if he was still dancing, dancing with the stars that looked down at them from the dark sky with twinkling and winking eyes full of approval and happiness. He feared for a moment that this was only a dream he would wake up from far too soon, but his fear vanished again when Erik started to kiss him back, dueling playfully with his tongue and stroking the short hair at the nape of his neck with gentle fingers.

They kissed and kissed, exploring each other with their lips and their tongues until Thomas' mind was spinning with desire and love, their lips tingling from their passionate onslaught. The blond Münchner was vaguely aware that they shouldn't do this here in the dark alley where everyone could see them, but he didn't care, and Erik didn't seem to care about being caught either. The unknown violinist was still playing their magic violin, and it almost felt as if he or she was playing their wistful and enchanting melodies only for the two young men, who had just found each other and were sealing their love with their passionate and loving kiss right under his or her opened window.

“I didn't think that I could ever love anybody else the way I loved him, but now I know that I was wrong, because I love you more than anything,” Erik whispered when they had to part again, and Thomas stroked his warm and rosy cheek and kissed his hazel-eyed prince on his nose.

“You'll never have to fear that I could love Robert more than I love you, hazel-eye,” he said with a smile, “he will always be my dear friend, but his smile never filled the emptiness in my heart like your smile actually does.”

Erik snickered happily at that, and the hot rush of strong love and tenderness coursing through him stole his breath from Thomas' lips. “I want to be alone with you, Erik. I promise you that nothing will happen that you don't want to happen, but I really need to be alone with you now.”

Erik took his hand and smiled at him. “I want to be alone with you, too, my precious. As wonderful as it is to dance here with you in this street with the stars and the moon shining down at us, but I want to be alone with you as well. I have dreamed of finally being together with you for weeks, and there have never been any visitors around and watching us in my dreams.”

Thomas kissed him on his cheek with a chuckle, entangling their fingers, and they walked back to their hotel holding hands, two young men who had finally found their fairy tale prince and their true love in one another.

 

***

 

“Do we need two rooms tonight?” Thomas asked when they stood in the corridor before the two large suites he had booked, and Erik shook his head with sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks. “No, we don't need two rooms, Thomas. Just give me a moment, please, I'll join you in a few minutes.”

The older one nodded, waiting until Erik had closed the door of the other hotel suite behind him before opening his own and walking over to the large window front. He didn't turn on the lights, wanting to watch the stars while he waited for the one who had captured his heart without any chance to ever give it back to him.

The view over the nightly city was beautiful, and Thomas let it calm him down, surprised about his own nervousness. He really wasn't inexperienced when it came to intimacy, but no one else had ever meant as much to him as Erik did, and he didn't want to mess this up and do something Erik wasn't ready for. The blond Münchner had sensed Erik's insecurities about his own value during their dinner – which was understandable after all the young defender had gone through within the last two years, and Thomas was determined to show him how unique, special and wonderful he was, how desirable and lovable.

A quiet sound coming from the halfway opened door made him turn his head, and now it was his turn to gape at the vision standing on the threshold with big eyes and a stupid expression on his face.

Thomas felt his jaw drop open as he stared at the brunet who had obviously wanted to change into other clothes without Thomas watching him. Thomas had already found him beautiful in his casual sweater and his jeans, and Erik had simply been irresistible when he had been dressed in his suit at Robert's and Marco's wedding, but the sight now greeting his eyes was simply breathtaking and mind-blowing, because Erik wore tightly fitting black leather jeans – tightly fitting like in second-skin-tightly-fitting – and he had combined his mouthwatering pants with a similar tightly fitting black dress shirt, leaving the first two buttons open to boost the effect.

Not that Erik would have needed to boost anything in any way to make Thomas' knees buckle and his mind spin with raw desire and arousal, oh no.

Thomas had been serious about Erik looking great even dressed with a potato sack, wanting to jump the beautiful brunet ever since he had seen him standing before the service point. Thomas had been grateful for the few minutes he had had to calm down and relax from hours of being aroused – just to grow back to full rocky hardness again in his own dark-blue jeans the second he had laid his eyes upon Erik's from the corridor lights illuminated figure. The brunet's legs seemed to be endlessly long in his pants, and Thomas felt actually jealous of the smooth leather that was allowed to snuggle so close to Erik's slim legs and his soft skin, which was probably ridiculous - because who with their common sense still intact would be jealous of a piece of clothing? – but Thomas just couldn't help it.

Erik blushed in this wonderful pink color when Thomas did nothing than just stare at him like this, chewing uncertainly on his full bottom lip as he returned his intensive glance.

“Not good?” he finally murmured questioningly when silence stretched between them. “I wanted to wear this tonight in Munich for the romantic dinner I had planned to invite you to, but I didn't want to wear these clothes during the long drive with the train. And when we met in the station hall and you asked me to stay in Ulm overnight after our climbing and sightseeing tour, I was so confused that I simply forgot about them...” His voice trailed off, and he flinched at the low, possessive growl Thomas let out at his little speech.

“Good?! You're not asking this question seriously, hazel-eye, are you?! This is... it is... sweet heaven, there are no words to describe you, Erik – and good is surely a mature understatement!! Do you want to give me a heart-attack before I could even start to indulge you? You should be glad that you didn't wear these... things... during your trip to Ulm, because I would still be too busied with hunting every single person down who crossed your way today and saw you dressed like this to fill them up with some special drugs that would make them forget what they have seen instead of being able to spend the evening with you if you had!! Not to mention that I would have thrown a nice large potato sack over you personally before going on our sightseeing tour with you if you had changed into these clothes before leaving the hotel. The sight of you wearing such incredibly tight leather pants and sexy dress shirts that leave nothing to the imagination is not meant for anybody else than me, and me only!!!” Thomas crooked his finger at the younger one, and Erik pushed the door close with his foot and slowly stalked closer with a pleased snicker. He reminded Thomas of a beautiful race horse, a wild and free being that could only be tamed by one single person – the one who truly loved him.

“Just imagine half of the citizens between sixteen and hundred living in Ulm and with eyes in their heads walking around with a raging hard-on or damp panties because of watching your perfect backside wriggling right in front of their noses in these tight pants. You need a gun license for your clothes!”

Thomas didn't care about how hoarse and aroused he sounded, pulling impatiently at Erik's arm to drag him in and press his lithe frame against his own with the fire of his need burning body. His hot lips silenced Erik's chuckle, and his tongue didn't ask for entrance this time but demanded it forcefully, the predatory side Thomas normally kept carefully locked deep inside himself rising to the surface with violent force. The striker kissed his prey as if his life depended on it, with lips, teeth and tongue, battling with Erik for dominance until both of them were totally out of breath and dizzy with desire.

“So you like my clothes?” The younger one croaked out when the Münchner let finally go of his thoroughly kissed mouth after what felt like ages again, peering up at the blond from under his thick lashes with practiced ease and a cheeky grin.

“I do!” Thomas snarled ardently, nipping at Erik's vulnerable throat where he could feel his pulse racing under the warm and fragrant skin. “But I'll like them even better when they are lying before the bed together with mine after I have carefully peeled you out of them again.”

“Sounds like you have a plan, King Thomas. I'm all yours, just do with me as it pleases you,” Erik purred, and Thomas growled and laughed at the same time, taking the younger one on his arms to carry him to the huge bed.

 

***

 

“Thomas, please stop teasing me!” Erik begged a couple of minutes later when he lay sprawled out on the bed beneath the older one, looking up at the blond with pleading eyes.

“No, I won't. You asked for it, hazel-eye.” Thomas didn't let himself be rushed, not when he eventually had Erik where he had wanted him so badly for so long: lying in his arms on his bed, flushed, aroused and needy, and the Münchner was determined to make this night unforgettable for his hazel-eyed prince.

“What did you think that I would do with you seeing you in these clothes?” he whispered as he bent down, his lips ghosting over the shimmering skin he had revealed bit by bit by very slowly opening the remaining tiny buttons on Erik's dress shirt with teasing fingers. He dragged his hot tongue over the soft flesh of Erik's hairless chest, painting circles and patterns over it, licking up the salty drops of Erik's sweat of arousal. He could see Erik's desire for him bulging the tight black leather, and he needed all of his self-control not to rip Erik's pants open and free the proof of his pure and utter maleness from its tight prison.

“Tear them from my body perhaps?” Erik sounded hopeful, and Thomas strained his eyes to peer up at him from where he was kneeling over Erik's trembling body. “But that would be a shame and a pity, wouldn't it?” he purred, slowly pulling at the opened halves of his black shirt to circle the red knobs crowning Erik's worked out breast muscles. They were already hard and aroused, and Thomas took them between his teeth to gently pull at them. “I would never rip such a carefully packed present open just like that. No, precious gifts must be opened with the same care and love as they have been wrapped in their colored paper, and I won't let myself be rushed and enjoy unpacking you to the fullest.”

Erik groaned at that, but Thomas only laughed, continuing with his torturous caresses. His right hand slipped beneath Erik's shirt to stroke over his quivering abdomen right where the waistband of his leather jeans ended, teasing his navel and drawing more tender patterns upon his warm skin. “You're so beautiful, hazel-eye, so, so beautiful. I could spend my life with just looking at you and drowning in your beauty.” Thomas' passionate lips left no doubts about the truth of his words, and Erik's moans and gasps of desire sounded sweeter to him than the enchanted violin had sounded.

“Thomas, my precious, please, I need to feel you!” Erik's hands roamed feverishly over Thomas' back, trying to undress his boyfriend, but Thomas shook his head. “Let me unpack my present the way I want to, hazel-eye, you will get what you need, don't worry.”

“You're cruel!” the younger one complained, but Thomas soothed him with a tender kiss on his pouting lips. “No, I'm not. I'm hopelessly in love with you, hazel-eye, and I want to make this night a night to remember for you.”

Erik sighed but relaxed underneath him. “I will always remember our first night, my precious. I still feel like dancing, dancing with the stars, and this only because of you.”

“I feel the same way, Erik.” Thomas claimed his lips in another deep kiss, pulling him close, and when Erik kissed him back, the blond Münchner knew for sure that he didn't need to worry about his hazel-eyed prince not loving him enough. They kissed for a little eternity, telling each other without words how much they loved one another, and Erik let him peel out of his clothes with care and more caresses and kisses without objection afterwards, surrendering to his tender ministration with trust, love and a happy smile on his handsome male features.

 

***

 

Thomas had undressed himself hastily after removing every piece of clothing from Erik's body with greatest care and more kisses and caresses, and he simply knelt over his beautiful boyfriend for a moment to savor this special moment to the fullest.

The young defender was a breathtaking sight in his arousal, his tanned skin shimmering rosy in the dim light of the small lamp on the nightstand beside the bed, his lithe frame covered with a thin layer of sweat and his pulse throbbing visibly on his throat. Erik's light-brown hair was ruffled and his beautiful hazel-green eyes were almost black with his forceful desire for Thomas, his lips red and swollen from their passionate kisses. His gorgeous cock was straining proudly against his abs, twitching with need and already wet with the pleasure Thomas' skillful undressing had milked from him, and the older one felt his blood rushing faster through his veins at the wonderful sight. The blond striker longed to touch Erik where he was all velvet softness and rock-hard steel, but he held himself back, knowing that he would be allowed to worship Erik's beautiful manhood soon enough.

Thomas' throat tightened with the love he felt for his amazing hazel-eyed prince, and he reached out to stroke his warm cheek and caress his mouth with tender fingertips. “I love you, Erik, I love you so very much. I will make this good for you, I promise you.”

“It will be perfect just because it will be you making love to me, Thomas. I love you, please, I need to feel you!” Erik pulled his head down to kiss him, and Thomas let himself be kissed before making himself comfortable between Erik's spread legs and taking the lube to prepare his beloved one for their first time making love to each other.

The blond Münchner coated his fingers with the cool liquid and pushed his hand between Erik's thighs, his eyes fixed on the younger one's face when he started to circle his tight entrance with his digit, taking his time to explore and caress Erik's most private parts. Thomas stroked over his puckered rosebud until Erik was writhing underneath him, shivering with need and desire, before he finally slowly pushed in, moving his finger back and forth a few times while watching the younger man carefully.

He knew that it wasn't the first time for Erik bottoming for another man, but it was his first time giving himself to Thomas, and the Münchner didn't care about Erik's former lover, all that mattered to him was that his hazel-eyed prince would feel pleasure and lose himself in his ecstasy when Thomas made love to him in this magical night.

“Ooooh, Thomas!” Erik mewled, stretching his legs apart as wide as he could. Thomas suppressed another low growl that wanted to flee his lips, and he could feel his own aroused member leak milky droplets out of the sensitive slit. He ached to sheathe himself deep into Erik's hot passage, to possess him and make him forget every other man he might once have loved or desired. The blond striker gritted his teeth and picked up the pace, driving in and out of his boyfriend with his finger until Erik arched from the bed with a shout and a heavy shudder.

“Thomas!!!”

“Ah yes, here we go, do that again for me, hazel-eye!” Thomas' blue eyes tried to burn the sight of Erik's flushed and with desire and lust suffused face into his memory forever as he repeated his movement, curling his fingertip into the brunet's most sensitive spot. Erik responded to the stimulation of his prostate with another shout and more shivers, and Thomas snarled contentedly and rewarded him with another forceful push in.

“Thomas, please, take me!” Erik threw his head back on the cozy pillow that protected him from the hard headboard, and the older one felt a powerful wave of possessiveness and lust course through his body. This amazing and beautiful wild being was his and only his, his to kiss, his to drive crazy, his to cherish and his to love, and Thomas wouldn't let any other man come near him in the future, never again.

“Not yet, hazel-eye. I'm not done with you.” He pulled his hand back just to shove two fingers into Erik's secret core, wrapping his free hand around Erik's hard shaft. Erik made several strangled noises deep in his throat, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened wide in ecstasy. Thomas answered with a guttural and throaty growl as he started to massage Erik's proud erection, smearing his precome over the pulsing slit and all over the throbbing length. He matched his strokes with the movements of his two fingers, caressing the engorged head of Erik's manhood every time he pressed his fingertips against the small bundle of nerves deep inside his passage.

Erik was soon a panting and moaning mess, writhing on the satin sheets, his hips jerking helplessly beneath the blond. More wetness coated Thomas' fingers with every up and down, and the older one could feel Erik's walls clench and cramp around his fingers in the attempt to swallow them deeper and deeper.

“Stop that, Thomas, please, my precious, stop that! I can't hold back anymore if you keep doing that!” The brunet pleaded, but Thomas only laughed. “You're not supposed to hold back, hazel-eye. You're supposed to let me have my way with you, and I won't rest until I've satisfied you completely. Let's find out how often you can come for me, babe, okay?”

Erik didn't have any breath left to answer to Thomas' husky words – which sounded as much like a threat as they sounded like a promise - the only sound that came out of his mouth was a desperate mewl, and Thomas laughed again, crouching down and bending his head to close his lips around Erik's cock in the same second the younger one lost his battle and exploded in a first forceful orgasm. Thomas licked, sucked, stroked and massaged him through his height, swallowing greedily every drop Erik was willing to feed him with, licking him clean and caressing him with his agile tongue until he was sure that his wonderful boyfriend had nothing more to give, at least not for the next few minutes.

The Münchner considered his handy-work with pride and love for a moment, gently pulling his fingers out of Erik's now relaxed entrance. He felt for the small package with shaky hands, lining himself up with the lube when he had rolled the protection over his aching manhood.

Erik blinked up at him, his face still showing a happy and blissed-out expression. “This was amazing,” he whispered, and Thomas bent down to kiss him, letting Erik taste himself on his lips.

“This night has just begun, hazel-eye, I'm not done with you yet. I'm sure that you will be good to go again for me soon enough,” he murmured against Erik's swollen lips, distracting him from the first intrusion with his tender and passionate kiss. He pushed forward as slowly and carefully as he was able to in his own aroused state, his poor balls aching with the need to shoot their load and empty themselves deep inside Erik's body, but Thomas ignored his painful desire and focused on Erik's pleasure instead, kissing him deeply and ardently while stroking his face with his hand.

“I love you, babe, I love you more than anything. It feels so good to be so close to you, to feel you like this. You're so tight, so warm and smooth, you're perfect, hazel-eye, I want you so much...”

Erik moaned and wrapped his arms and his long legs around Thomas' trembling body, melting underneath him and arching his hips upwards, encouraging the blond to thrust deeper and take all of him.

“You feel so good inside me, my precious,” the brunet murmured, his passionate words making Thomas shiver with raw need. “You're so hard and so big, so hard and big only for me! I long to feel you making love to me with your hard and big cock, loverboy, I need to feel you as deep inside me as you can only reach. I want you to take me like you've never taken anyone else before, taking me hard and fast. Show me how much you desire me and make me come with your gorgeous cock making love to me!”

No one had ever said such things to Thomas, and Erik's husky and demanding words almost made him lose his control right there and then, but the older one drew in a shaky breath and bit down hard on his bottom lip to not just spill his load and leave his amazing hazel-eyed prince unsatisfied.

Erik was already half-hard again, and he grew harder when Thomas started to move and thrust into him with rolling motions, pistoning in and out of his hot channel in a steady pace. Erik's erection rubbed against his sweaty abdomen, twitching and leaking more wetness against his salty skin, and Thomas could hardly resist the urge to touch and stroke him again, but Erik had asked him to make him come with his cock only, and Thomas wanted to prove himself and show Erik that he was able to do that, making him come untouched only with his passionate thrusts. He opened his eyes to watch Erik's beautiful face while changing the angle of his thrusts until he got the reaction he had hoped for. Erik voiced his pleasure with a loud gasp and a strangled cry, and Thomas pulled at his legs until he could push even deeper into him, using all of his skills and his knowledge to make sure that Erik would come again for him before he reached the point of no return himself.

“I want you so much, hazel-eye, I desire you more than I have ever desired anybody else. You're a fever in my blood, a fire in my veins, and I want to hear you scream my name again when you come for me while I'm buried deep inside you!”

Thomas hardly recognized his own voice, as raw and hoarse as it was, but his words had the desired effect, because Erik arched his back with a groan, his clenching walls milking Thomas' climax from him as he came hard for a second time.

“Thomas, fuck, Thomas, uuuuhhhh!” The sensation of Erik spurting his ecstasy between their connected bodies was enough to push Thomas over the edge, and he cried out Erik's name with the first wave of his painful release, pumping his hot seed into the condom with several powerful shots.

Shudders wrecked his body again and again, and Thomas buried his face on Erik's shoulder and succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure and ecstasy he had never felt before, forgetting everything else except for the wonderful man he held in his arms and who had become his world, his sun, his moon and his stars.

“Erik, oh Erik, I love you!” He couldn't stop repeating these words over and over, and Erik's strong arms holding him close was the only thing he felt for a rather long time when it was over and the hot pleasure subsided to the warm waves of the afterglow, Erik's tender embrace and their deep love for each other.

 

***

 

“I didn't know that I could ever feel this way.”

Erik looked at Thomas, and Thomas thought that the stars he could see sparkling in his hazel-green eyes must be the stars that had blinked down at them when they had danced in the dark alley to the melody of the violin. They lay on their sides snuggled close to each other, and Thomas simply couldn't stop stroking his beautiful boyfriend.

“I have never felt this way before, Erik. I love you so much that it hurts – hurts in a good way, that is. I didn't know that love could hurt in a good way before I met you, I didn't know that I could feel love without feeling pain at the same time.”

“It was the same for me. I always fell in love with the wrong person, you are the first one who showed me how wonderful love can actually be.” Erik smiled at him, and Thomas pulled him close to kiss him.

“I want you to make love to me, hazel-eye,” he said when they parted again, his longing and desire for Erik overwhelming him once more. “I have longed for you for so long, I have dreamed of feeling you making love to me every night.”

“Are you sure? I don't expect you to do that for me, Thomas.” Erik sounded amazed, and Thomas kissed him on his forehead. “Of course I am sure. We're equals, babe. I want to know how it feels when you're making love to me, it must be heaven on earth – feel like dancing with the stars...”

“I love you, my precious.” Erik gently turned Thomas on his other side, and the older one closed his eyes and relaxed when his hazel-eyed prince started to prepare him, dabbing kisses onto his back and his shoulders and whispering words of ardor and love against his damp skin all the while.

It didn't take long until Thomas was more than ready, shivering with the need to feel Erik as close and deep as two beings could only be, begging the younger one to take him and make love to him.

Erik pulled him upwards when he deemed him ready after a few more minutes of careful preparation and stretching, and Thomas braced his hands against the headboard and spread his legs for him, moaning softly when he felt Erik's gorgeous cock breaching his entrance. His last time bottoming for another man had been a rather long time ago, but Thomas didn't feel any discomfort or pain, his happiness about being together with Erik erasing any other emotion or thought.

The young defender embraced him from behind, his beautiful and elegant hands stroking Thomas' heated skin, discovering the landscape of Thomas' chiseled torso with rapt devotion and tender fingers. Erik felt so perfect inside him, and his thrusts were gentle and only meant to pleasure him in the best way possible. Erik's warm and soft lips left tender traces on his with love and desire burning body, and his moans vibrated against Thomas' back until the blond Münchner really felt like flying and dancing with the stars.

Thomas lost all tracks of time, surrendering to his beloved one and the sensations coursing through him, and he let his sounds of ecstasy flow freely when Erik wrapped his hand around his aching manhood and stroked him to completion in time to his deep thrusts. He was so hard and needed to come so badly, but he didn't want this to end, and he struggled to last as long as possible, but Erik's clever fingers and his hard member hitting his sweet spot with every push in became too much to bear much quicker than he would have thought, and Thomas cried out his pleasure and his satisfaction when the next thrust and the next up and down on his throbbing length made him lose his self-control and spill his release all over himself and Erik's hand.

“Just like that, let go for me, my precious.” Erik pushed his tongue into his sensitive ear, boosting his ecstasy with that, and Thomas shuddered with every new wave of his forceful climax, holding his breath when Erik pressed himself against him and followed him over the edge, filling the rubber with his own ecstasy.

They stayed like this for a while, leaned against the headboard and listening to each other's hammering heartbeat before Erik pulled out of him and turned him around to take him in his arms, rocking him to the memory of the violin's melody.

“I love you, Thomas. I didn't think that I could ever love anybody the way I love you, but you showed me what true love is.”

Thomas smiled at Erik, kissing him tenderly. “I love you more than anything in this world, Erik. I didn't know what true love is until you came into my life and with you I feel like dancing with the stars all of the time.”

“You and me dancing together under the stars forever,” Erik promised, and Thomas knew that it would always be like this with Erik, his hazel-eyed prince, who had healed his broken heart and showed him what true love was, a love stronger than anything and which would never fade and never die.

 

***

 

_Epilogue, one year later:_

 

The loud beep of an incoming message rose Marco from his deep slumber at six o'clock on a sunny Sunday morning, and the blond Dortmunder blinked his eyes open with a heartfelt yawn, winding himself out of his husband's tight embrace and grabbing Robert's phone from the nightstand to stare at it. His frown of annoyance changed quickly into an expression of disbelief and stupidity though, his eyes growing big and his mouth dropping open when he read the single line on the display.

**_From Thomas and Erik to Robert and Marco:_ **

**_“Good morning, lazy heads, it's already pretty late, so get up from the bed because you have a wedding to plan!! :-D”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm throwing the ball back to you or perhaps to someone else who might feel inspired to write a sequel to this. Who could be the next dancing on Thomas' and Erik's wedding to become a happy couple afterwards? I'm sure that there are a lot of handsome players still waiting for their fairytale prince... ;-D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Zeig mir wie du tanzt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959227) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)
  * [You Can Dance If You Want To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169926) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama)




End file.
